


Metamorfosis

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Introspection, POV First Person, Sister-Sister Relationship, Smoking, Worry
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 03:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21451372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “El aire es irrespirable, Bella.”“El aire es irrespirable en esta casa, pero la culpa no es del humo.”





	Metamorfosis

**Metamorfosis **

Está oscuro.

Oscuro.

Entonces, me doy cuenta, aún es de día.

Veo el sol filtrar por la ventana de mi habitación, pero está manchado, está sucio.

Está corrupto.

En la habitación flotan volutas irregulares de humo. El olor es acre, impregna los muebles, los objetos, mi ropa, mi pelo. Penetra hasta los huesos, y me gusta.

_Fumar es malo_.

Siempre me lo dice mi dulce e inocente hermanita, con ese aire ansiado con que ha nacido, y que nunca se ha quitado.

La odio.

Doy otra calada al cigarrillo, antes de darme cuenta que se ha ya apagado. Pongo caras, y enciendo otro. Inspiro el humo, lo mando directo a mis pulmones, brutal, y esto gesto vuelto en habitud me hace pensar en _él_.

En el exacto momento cuando lo he visto, ha ocurrido lo mismo. Me ha entrado dentro, bajo la piel, haciéndome sentir un dolor casi agradable. Lo escuchaba hablar, y estaba como si a mi alrededor solo estuviera él, como si el resto del mundo no tuviera más sentido.

Mi entera existencia se había desmoronado bajo su toque y, sin embargo, me sentía malditamente viva.

Recuerdo la mirada de mi hermana. Ni creo que voy a olvidarla.

Me ha echado un vistazo, empapado de terror, y me ha preguntado que me hubiera pasado.

Había entendido, de alguna manera, que había algo diferente en mí esa noche, que había entrevisto un camino mal escondido detrás las expectativas que otros tenían para mí.

Un camino que quería perseguir, y que iba a conducirme a la fuente del poder más puro, que sólo iba a compartir con él.

_No ha pasado nada_ le había contestado; aun así, en mi cara albergaba una sonrisa tan demoniaca de revelar mi mentira antes que fuera pronunciada. Y su terror había crecido.

La puerta se abre.

Es ella, otra vez. Viene aquí a menudo, durante las últimas semanas. Me mira, dice unas palabras confusas y luego se va, como si no pudiera sostener la vista de mi lenta e imperceptible metamorfosis.

Porque ella _sabe_.

Ha visto su presencia en mis ojos, y trata de velar por mi alma corrupta, aunque ignorando hasta qué punto lo sea.

Hace mala cara enfrente al humo que rellena la habitación, y se dirige hacia la ventana.

“El aire es irrespirable, Bella.” me dice, en voz de reproche. Yo rio bajo, dando otra calada profunda al cigarrillo.

“El aire es irrespirable en esta casa, pero la culpa no es del humo.” le respondo, machacando con violencia la colilla en el cenicero. La luz del sol me golpea, al llegar por ese mundo exterior que he tratado de dejar afuera durante días. Miro fijo a Narcissa con rabia, como si me hubiera sacado por mi idilio.

“Ciérrala.” siseo, levantando una ceja. La veo morderse un labio, y sonrío otra vez. No quiere meterse conmigo, la he entrenado bien, como si fuera un animal y no un ser humano. Aun así, algo en su mirada me dice que quiere desatender lo que siempre le he dicho, sólo porque está segura de ayudarme, de alguna manera.

Ilusa.

“Eres extraña últimamente, Bella” me dice, en el tono cuidado de quien quiere torpemente esconder una rebelión.

“Extraña, ¿dices? Yo no me siento extraña. Al contrario, me siento _bien_.” contesto, encendiendo enésimo cigarrillo. He perdido la cuenta de cuantos hayan sido durante estos días, pero ver su cara grabada por la preocupación me da una felicidad difícilmente igualable.

“Acabaste de apagar uno.” protesta, pero su voz es más dócil ahora. Está volviendo en las filas, mi hermanita. Está perdida en el limbo, sabe que quiere desafiarme y al mismo tiempo no quiere sufrir las consecuencias. La veo despedazarse, enfrente a mis ojos, y disfruto esto espectáculo como si ella fuera en la tierra sólo como mi pasatiempo.

“Has abierto la ventana. Y yo quiero ofuscar el sol, me enoja la luz.” mi voz está monótona, lacónica, finjo un aburrimiento que de verdad no siento. La veo mirar el cielo, fuera, su azul tan puro y punzante para mis ojos. Ese cielo que yo quiero oscurecer y que ella trata de guardar vívido, como si mirándolo yo pudiera expiar todos mis pecados.

Siento una especie de piedad por ella, por todos los que están desprovistos del coraje necesario para tomas sus propias decisiones, para seguir un camino diferente, al menos por una vez.

Hasta que la compasión no es fagocitada por el odio, y yo soy catapultada entre los rincones de mi mente, ricos de rencor.

¿Por qué sentir piedad por ellos? ¿Por qué no alegrarme del hecho que no sepan nada de sí mismos, mientras yo ha sido elegida para conocerlo todo, para seguir a _él_ hasta los límites de la humana comprensión?

Miro a mi hermana, su cara aún tan inocente, y me doy cuenta de odiarla.

La pequeña Cissy, que siempre obtiene lo que quiere. La pequeña Cissy, aún demasiado joven para preocuparse de un futuro que quizás nunca llegará.

Yo he elegido de dar toda mí misma a Voldemort, aun no tuviera necesitad.

Podía tomarme en cualquier momento, sólo con un gesto, pero yo he _elegido, _y esto cambia todo. He elegido que hacer de mi vida en el momento cuando todos mis sentidos han sido secuestrados por su presencia, he elegido de dejar que mi hermana me mirara como si me estuviera transformando en un monstruo que, al final, siempre ha sido.

La miro intensamente, la asusto y disfruto de mi poder sobre de ella.

Es mi cavia, porque un día mis ojos tendrán el mismo efecto en todos los que tendrían el coraje de llamarse humanos.

Desvío brevemente la mirada, tomando el paquete a mi lado, indiferente.

“Han terminado.” dijo alegre a mi hermana, mientras ella me echa una mirada consternada. El humo, la última calada, el último aliento, me envuelve la cara, desfigurándola.

Sin que diga otro, Narcissa se gira y cierra la ventana.

La oscuridad vuelve, como un viejo amante irascible, para hacerme compañía.

Respiro hondo los últimos rastros de niebla artificial que empapan estas cuatro paredes insípidas, y sonrío a mi hermana.

El cielo es más lindo cuando está oscurecido, ¿no lo pienses, Narcissa?

Pero me callo, y después de unos momentos de hesitación me deja sola.

Ha renunciado, lo sé.

Se escapa, y yo puedo perseguirla sólo con mi mente.

Hasta que voy a arrastrarla dentro de esta oscuridad, como todos los que osaran acercarse.

Rebélate, pequeña Cissy, grita al mundo que tu hermana es loca, que ha sido robada por el mal más profundo, que su existencia mancha nuestro mundo, extendiendo sus raíces hasta las entrañas de lo que siempre hemos creído.

Y si voy a llevarlo a cabo, no van a tener orejas para escucharte, hermanita.

Y entonces, tú vas a estar mía también, así como esto humo, evanescente e inmortal.

Y vivo.


End file.
